


The Art of Walking Away

by Bleugreen



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Kind of a drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Short One Shot, Short work, Unrequited Love, sad introspective johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleugreen/pseuds/Bleugreen
Summary: Johnny has been walking from things his whole life, but now, when everything is finally working out, he needs to walk away one more time.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Art of Walking Away

“John,” Daniel whispered, leaned into the smooth palm and calloused fingertips holding his face. 

Johnny brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen into Daniel’s eyes back into place. He pulled his hand away and stepped back.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel whispered again. And from the look in his eyes, Johnny’s pretty sure he means it.

And Johnny knew this wasn’t a good idea. But he was trying to be honest about things in his life that matter. 

Johnny had his son back, and so much of that was down to Daniel. And somewhere along the way, he’d fallen in love with the man who was the catalyst that caused him to reenter the world.

So he had told him. And Johnny knew it wasn’t a good idea because he didn’t know what love was, really. Not love he had to fight for. The kind of love that can span decades. 

But he was tired and he was finally going to do what he should have done almost forty years ago. 

He was going to say goodbye to Daniel. He was going to leave this apartment. He was going to leave the Valley. He was going to go somewhere new and try again. Really try this time.

And he wasn’t going to think about how hard it would be to let this go.


End file.
